


The Aura Files

by DragonFire026



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: I had to get my Cayde-6 feels out somewhere, Traveler help me, so many dang feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFire026/pseuds/DragonFire026
Summary: Aura-3 had fought gods, monsters, machines. She'd killed for the Traveler, protected it and everyone she loved. She was, the very meaning of the word, a legend.But even legends lose.





	The Aura Files

**Author's Note:**

> It's the little details that get me. Reporting to Ana Bray instead of Cayde for Flashpoint, Cayde's disappearance from the Tower, Birdwatching. God--Forsaken had better have a good storyline, else 'm going on strike. Watch out, Bungie.

**“Cayde-6 is gone,”**

“What?” Aura startled, glared up at her Ghost. “What do you mean he’s gone?” She asked, snatching it by the top of its pointed head. 

**“Not _dead_ gone,” the Ghost chirped, “just _gone_. There’s a note attached to the Flashpoint mission—he’s gone to attend to something in the Reef. We’re supposed to report to Ana instead.” ******

********

“The Reef,” snorted Aura, purple eyes flashing. “I’ll bet he snuck off without permission from Zavala n’Ikora too, the ass.” 

********

The Ghost chuckled. **“Undoubtedly,”** it said, lifting itself up from Aura’s grip. **“To the Futurescape, then?”**

********

Aura nodded. “To the Futurescape,” she murmured, standing to her feet. Her scarlet cloak spread out behind her, fluttering in a dying breeze. 

********

_Cayde, you bastard, you’d better return in one piece, or Traveler help me, I’ll tear you apart myself._

********


End file.
